


The End

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian always thought Belle was a fool for staying with the old crocodile for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Killian always thought Belle was a fool for staying with the old crocodile for so long. Not loving him, he supposed he could grant her some slack on a heart's independence from the mind. But certainly for sticking by his side as he emotionally manipulated her over and over, and she refused to see all the bad in him until the end. 

Emma's swirling in the darkness, her eyes stark against her sickly skin, and he holds onto her as though enough belief will bring her back to him whole. (It isn't surprising that the magic doesn't work for him, but it's still disappointing.) 

Killian waits until they're alone to kiss her, already knows there won't be a pulse of pure magic to save the day. Emma's smile is cruel, as though her darkness knows he just tried to exterminate it, and her kisses are crueler. There's no love left, and like a drowning man, he clutches to any rope thrown and doesn't question its origin. 

She sleeps with the knife under her pillow, and hand clasped around it. Killian doesn't blame the lass for it, can't say he hasn't thought about taking it as a fail-safe. 

“You should join me,” she says, her voice a little too seductive to be talking about a simple location change. 

Killian sits on the bed anyways, and she smirks. “Yes, love?” 

Her fingers brush against his face, and he holds back a wince. She hasn't been tactile since, and he knows it can't bode well. But he's weak, and only leans further into her soft hands.

“We could be dark together, think how much happier you would be.” She swings a leg over, straddling his lap. “I miss my pirate.” 

“I don't think you'd be too pleased with me, love. Not once you're back to all you.” 

Emma giggles, raising hairs on the back of Killian's neck. “We both know that's not happening. Give up.” She kisses up his jawline, lips pausing by his ear. “Give _in_.” 

(He's always been weak for her.)

**Author's Note:**

> (ha. ha. guess who watched the s4 finale last night. ha.)


End file.
